1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interlocks for electrical cabinets. More specifically, the present invention provides an apparatus for defeating an interlock, thereby permitting a technician to open the cabinet when the circuit therein is closed, and thereby facilitating servicing of the equipment therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various interlocks are commonly used on cabinets containing electric equipment, to prevent opening of the cabinet when there is current flowing through the equipment. Such interlocks thereby protect personnel working around the equipment from unnecessary risk of injury. However, such interlocks also add difficulty to servicing of the equipment therein. It is sometimes necessary for a technician servicing the equipment to open the cabinet at a time when current is flowing through the equipment therein in order to maintain or repair the equipment.
A presently used interlock bypass mechanism utilizes an arm, pivotally mounted at one end, to push the interlock arm away from the hook in the cabinet door, permitting opening of the cabinet door. The movement of the pivoting arm is controlled by a knob rotationally secured to the arm at the pivot point, located outside the cabinet, and preferably at least partially hidden behind the operating lever of the cabinet. This presently used device includes seven components. A reduction of a number of components would reduce both cost and assembly time for a cabinet utilizing the interlock and interlock defeat mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for defeating an interlock for an electrical cabinet, thereby facilitating access by technicians qualified to service the cabinet when current is present, while also resisting access by all others to the inside of the cabinet while current is present.